The New Heroes of Narnia
by Loveableheart
Summary: 20 Years after their parents defeated the evil of Narnia, Tetra, her sister Mira, and many cousins all discover the Castle of the White Witch. When she escapes and kidnpas their parents, it's up to the children to save them. .:I don't own Narnia:.


"Tetra!" I buried my nose into my book, trying to ignore my sister.

"Tetra, I know you can hear me!" She said.

Finally, I gave up. I looked down from my place in the chair to look at my sister. She had brown curls, and bright blue eyes. Freckles dotted her face and her hand was holding her teddy bear, as always. I was hoping at two she wouldn't take it everywhere. One year later, and my hopes have not been acheived.

"What, Mira?" I ask dryly, slipping the velvet bookmark into my page.

She gave a tiny smile. "I want to go riding, but mum said that either you, or Erin had to take me."

"Why not Erin? You like her better," I replied quietly, fiddeling with a button on my dress.

Erin was our cousin. She was Uncle Peter's daughter. Her, Rosellia, Elizabeth, William, and Parker. She was second oldest. It went Rosellia, Erin, Wiliam, Elizabeth, Parker. REWEP.

For us, It was just me, then Mira and finally our baby brother, Rillian.

Uncle Peter only has two sons: Edward and Justin.

She smiled again. "You let me go farther. Erin doesn't break rules."

I sigh. "Fine." I get up, and tie my brown curls with a ribbon. Walking out of our castle, William, Edward, and Elizabeth are all picking berries. Well, I _think _the boys_ used _to be picking berries. Now they had blackberry stained fingers and were sparring with sticks.

I pull Mira past them to the stables.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" William says.

"Ooh, I hope we don't have to get _Erin_," Edward cooed.

I turn around, facing them. William is two years older than me, at 16. Parker is 13, and a dweeb. When Elizabeth rounds the corner, holding her basket of ripe berries, I bite my lip. She's almost like a pipline to our blabber-mouth cousin. She's only 9, though, and I can't figure her knowing any better.

"No, no," I say. "We're just going riding."

"Oh," William says to Edward who smirks. "_Riding."_

I nod. "Yes, never heard of it? I'm surprised considering when you were six, you got thrown off."

He blushes, but persists. "And is this little trip like the one to the Stone Table?"

I mount my horse, Thistle. "That... Was a mistake... Like you."

He rushes at me and I shout, which frightens Thistle. He stomps and rears, spooking Mira who grabs her horses reigns. She says 'no' but it sounds like 'go' and for that reason, her horse shoots off into the feild.

Elizabeth gasps, and drops her basket of berries, the small blue things rolling in the dirt.

I immediately chase after my sister. "Stop!"

The horse doesn't hear me. He's moving too fast, and over the Mellow Brook. In fact, he's headed straight for the White Witch's Castle.

I swallow, and hear hooves behind me. William, Edward, and Elizabeth have all mounted and chased after her as well.

I follow my sister up the hill, and then to the ivy-overgrown castle.

Finally, her horse stops, when I manage to calm it down. I lift my sister off the saddle. She was crying, yet managed to hold onto her bear.

"It's okay, Mr. Snuffles," she whispers into the toys ear. "It's all over now..."

When our cousins arrive, they go from checking Mira for cuts and bruises to scolding me.

"It was Wiliam's fault! He scared the horses, for Narnia's sake!" I shreik.

Elizabeth whips around, and is in the middle of lecturing to him the rules of responsibility when Edwards calls us over.

He points to the door, which is cracked. He grins, and stuffs the dagger back into his belt. "It was covered by ivy."

William immedietly runs to it, but Elizabeth rubs her arm. "Er... I don't think we should go in there, you two."

Mira tottles over to them, and stuffs her thumb in her mouth as she dissapears beyond the heavy wood doors.

"No, Mira, come back," I say, walking in after her. I feel Elizabeth's hands grab my cloak as she holds onto me. "We shouldn't be in here... I heard stories of... bad things..."

I shake my head as light finally floods my vision. Inside the castle, is a large room with a dome top letting streaks of light drip in from the breaks in ivy. In the back of the room, stands a large chair. On either side of us is a long dark corridor. William runs down one to the left, and Edward follows. Mira looks about, and then giggles.

Running up to the chair, she smiles, peering at the cold, white, marble surface. "Did she really sit here?"

Just thinking about the fact that once the White Witch had walked in this room- and most likely killed. I shivered, picked up my skirts, and walked towards her. "Mira, you shouldn't be playing around there."

She stared at me. "Why not? She's dead right?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes, of course."

As I led her away, about to call for William and Edward.

"Elizabeth, come here..."

My blood runs cold as the voice echoes from behind me. It wasn't mine or Mira's or the boys. Elizabeth eyes grew wide, and she focused on something behind me.

I slowly turned around and gasped. Floating behind the chair was a woman with long silver hair, and peircing blue eyes. "Elizabeth, come sit..."

"William!" I croak. "Edward!"

For a moment, everything is silent, and then Elizabeth begins walking forward, towards the ghost.

"No!" I shout. "Elizabeth!" I grope for her cloak. With one sweeping motion, she unclasps it, and it falls to ground along with me. Mira beigns the cry, and hugs her bear.

"Iza!" I say. "Stop, please! Don't listen!" I know magic is normal here in Narnia, but ghosts... those aren't. It's impossible. So... what it is frightens me.

I try to push my cousin back, but she won't listen to anything. Her pretty hazel eyes have doubled in size. Suddenly, it feels like giant hands grabbed me, and shoved me back.

I slide a bit on the slippery ground until I hit a large crack. "William! Edward! Help!"

Just as I hear footsteps of my cousins, Elizabeth turns, and sits down. For a moment, time seems to freeze. The ghost-like thing smiles evily. Mira runs towards me.

Then, a burst of light causes the dome above us to shatter. The ghost dissapears. Elizabeth screams, and then falls forward, in a life-less lump. William, with a loud shout, runs forward. He gets in the middle of the shower of crystal, and goes to pick her up.

Instead, he picks her cloak with nothing in it; Elizabeth is gone.

William looks around for a moment, and then the doors start to swing closed. With one turn, he grabs my and Mira's hands and we run out the door with Edward in tow a second before it closes.

Tears ran down my cheeks; _What had just happened?_


End file.
